ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 1
Ghostbusters 1 is the first issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume One: The Man from the Mirror, Part 1". Plot Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night? Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic? Have you or any of your family ever seen a spook, specter or ghost? If the answer is yes, call the professionals! Psychokinetic energy is on the rise again, business is booming for the boys, and Ray is troubled by what could be a prophetic dream... Is this an ill omen of an upcoming apocalypse, or just a little indigestion? These questions and more are raised in the first issue of the new, ongoing Ghostbusters! Cast Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Janine Melnitz Gozer Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Ray's Spirit Guide Jim Silver Idulnas Alan Crendall Crendall's Superintendent Slimer Mayor (IDW) Walter Peck Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Equipment P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pistol (IDW Comics) Aura Video-Analyzer Ecto-1a Ghost Sniffer Radio Locations 550 Central Park West Temple of Gozer Columbus Circle Firehouse Manhattan Museum of Art Crendall's Apartment New York City Hall Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Development On May 20th, Tristan Jones posted a teaser for the PCOC back up."Teaser" Tristan Jones deviantArt On May 23rd, Chris Ryall, IDW Publishing's Publisher and Editor-in-Chief, blogged that the series' variant covers will be by Nick Runge and each cover will pay homage to classic album art. Issue One will be based on KISS' fourth album, "Destroyer."Ghostbusters: Destroyer Entry from RyallTime Blog Tristan Jones also posted another PCOC teaser, a photograph of an entity."Teaseroid" Tristan Jones deviantArt On May 25th, Nick Runge blogged about the variant cover. He used photo references provided by Lisa Stevens. The team is based on Patrick Creel (Real Tampa Bay Ghostbusters), Ben Bond, Rob Pearson (Tampa Bay), and Ben King (UK GB).Ghostbusters: Monthly Entry from Nick Runge's Comic Cove Blog On June 2nd, Tristan Jones posted another teaser featuring Walter Peck."IDW Ghostbusters teaser" Tristan Jones deviantArt On June 3rd, Tristan Jones revealed he will be working on supplemental material for each story. The first P.C.O.C. file will feature something familiar to everyone.IDW's Ghostbusters P.C.O.C. On June 17th, Tom Waltz hinted will be a "special guest" in the first issue.IDW Forum Post The first issue synopsis, four covers, and a supplemental material teaser were revealed, also. It will retail for $3.99 and is 32 pages in length.Comics Continuum 6/17/11 Pages 18 and 19, without text, are previewed.Page 18Page 19 On June 18th, it was revealed one of the covers will be a glow-in-the-dark version.Spook Central 6/18/11 The third variant is the retailer incentive. If 500 copies of #1 are ordered and the retailer gets the incentive cover of anyone they choose as a Ghostbuster.GB Fans Erik Burnham Post On June 24th, IDW released an official announcement for #1. More details are offered on the "Be a Ghostbuster" promotion in which retailers will have the opportunity to obtain a unique variant featuring up to four personalized Ghostbusters on their cover.Proton Charging 6/24/11 On July 3rd, Tristan Jones posted a teaser featuring Slimer."Slimer Polaroid" Tristan Jones deviantArt On July 8th, Tristan Jones posted a teaser featuring Peter and Slimer in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank."Slimer and Venkman photo" Tristan Jones deviantArt On July 18th, Erik Burnham revealed #1 will have a Back up story, Character design with commentary, and Fan art in addition to the main story.Ghostbusters #1? 100% content IDW Forum thread On July 30th, Erik Burnham teased #1 will have a surprise appearance and confirms it won't be Vigo.erikburnham 7/30/11 Tweet #1erikburnham 7/30/11 Tweet #2 On August 14th, Erik Burnham tweeted Issue #1 hits the stands on September 21, 2011.erikburnham Tweet 8/14/11 On August 17th, a preview of Issue #1 was posted online. It includes Cover A, B, RI A, and a sample of Retailer Exclusive, staff credits page, 7 pages of the main story, and a page about pre-ordering details.Issuu Preview On August 17th, Tristan Jones hinted where the crystals from the entity came from in Issue #3 will be addressed in Issue #1's PCOC section.Issue 3 RI Cover Comment On August 25th, Erik Burnham tweeted a confirmation that the release date was pushed a week back from September 21st to September 28th.erikburnham Tweet 8/25/11 On September 21st, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 20. It reveals a certain character will appear in the issue.Luis Delgado on deviantArt On October 27th, IDW Comics announced a second printing would be released on November 23, 2011.IDW Comics Article 10/27/11 Covers There are 15 covers for issue one: *Cover A *Cover B **Destroyer Variant *Cover RI A **Who You Gonna Call? Variant *Cover RI B **Glow in the Dark Variant *Cover RE **Nine total. See Retailer Exclusive Covers Below *Second Printing **Issue one officially sold out and a second printing was approved. The RI A cover is used. The logo for Ghostbusters II is used in place of the standard one to signify the second printing. Second Printing Cover Art on Ghostbusters Fans 10/7/11 **The order code is AUG118203 and the ship date is November 23, 2011. Previews Second Printing/Variants GhostbustersIssueOneOngoing2ndPrintingReference.jpg IDW article 10/27/11 *Cover RI B Second Printing **Due to the original printing not glowing in the dark, a new wave of this cover is currently planned to be made as of October 12, 2011. Glow in the Dark thread on Ghostbusters Fans Retailer Exclusive Covers Nine comic book stores participated in the "Be A Ghostbuster" promotion. "All-new GHOSTBUSTERS Comics Series Hits Stores Nationwide" IDW article "Retailer Exclusive Variants #1" @ Ghostbusters Fans Forum The back cover features an untitled version of Cover A with the participating retailer's basic information stamped on the bottom left corner. *Austin Books & Comics **Who's on the Cover: Austin Books-Man **Where: Austin, Texas Austin Books & Comics Website *Challengers Comics + Conversation **Who's on the Cover: Jimmy PS Hayes Jimmy's Excited! 9/27/11 Entry **Where: Chicago, Illinois Challengers Comics Website *Clem's Collectibles **Who's on the Cover: Ryan White, Assistant Manager at Fort Wayne store **Where: Fort Wayne, Indiana Clem's Collectibles Website *Comickaze **Who's on the Cover: Robert Scott, store owner Comickaze About Us **Where: San Diego, California *Curious Comics, Books, & Games **Who's on the Cover: D.J.H., Daniel Hansen is a customer who won Curious' contest to be on the cover **Where: British Columbia, Canada Curious Comics Facebook Event *Matt's Cavalcade of Comics Cards & Collectibles **Who's on the Cover: Ten year old son of store owner, Matt Ashland Matt's Cavalcade About Us **Where: Corvallis, Oregon Matt's Cavalcade of Comics Website *Past Present Future **Who's on the Cover: Dr. Matthew Melnyk, of the West Palm Beach Branch of Ghostbusters Inc. WPBGhostbusters Twitter **Where: West Palm Beach, Florida Past Present Future website *The Lair **Who's on the Cover: Seven year old son of store owner, Jorge Rodriguez "Retailer Exclusive Variants #1" @ Ghostbusters Fans Forum **Where: Bronx, New York The Lair About Us *Third Eye Comics **Who's on the Cover: Third Eye Steve Third Eye Comics 9/26/11 Entry **Where: Annapolis and Prince Frederick, Maryland Third Eye Comics Website Trivia *The Diamond Order Code for the first printing is JUL11 0130 Previews July 2011 *Page One **Winston does not have a doctorate. This is the first instance of the ongoing series establishing it is in a continuity separate to the prime universe (the two movies and Ghostbusters: The Video Game). **Janine mentions the Mass Sponge Migration that Ray referenced to Peter in Ghostbusters. *Page Two **Dyb Devlin from "The Devil to Pay" is the stage manager *Page Three **In the audience are Buster from "Buster the Ghost" and Shanna, in human form, from "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" **Luis Antonio Delgado is sitting in front of Buster. Luis Delgado deviantArt 11/17/11 **Gozer asks Ray if he is a god, just like in Ghostbusters. *Page Five **The Blues Brothers' Bluesmobile is parked in front of Ray Puft's left foot **Ray Puft rampages near 2 Columbus Circle *Page Six **The spirit guide is based on Jake Blues, played by the late John Belushi, of the Blue Brothers franchise. **John Belushi was the original choice for the role of Peter Venkman. **To the left of Ray's bed are Stay Puft Marshmallows on the night stand. **To the right of Ray's bed is the Ghost Huster of the Year edition of Spooks Illustrated from the ending of "Ghostbuster of the Year" **Ray's stuffed animal is a version of Dopey Dog from "The Boogieman Cometh" *Page Seven **On the shelf by Ray is the Particle Thrower with scope used by Winston in "Take Two" **Luis Delgado's #15 Easter egg is located on the striped billiard ball near Peter. Luis Delgado deviantArt 2/19/12 *Page Eight **The mask above Jim Silver is from the African Fetish Ghost in "Deadcon 1" *Page Nine **Silver mentions the Zombies from Infestation **The object by the door is the costume Slimer wore in "Look Homeward, Ray" **The painting is of Sir Bruce from "Hard Knight's Day" **The toilet resembles the Fearsome Flush from Kenner The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line **The hands are reminiscent of when Zuul attacked Dana Barrett in Ghostbusters. **The crown is from "Look Homeward, Ray" *Page Ten **The lamp from "Janine's Genie" is still present atop the file cabinet. **Janine has a book titled "Learn Squash and Racquetball in a Weekend" which references her racquetball hobby conversation with Egon in Ghostbusters. **Winston's T-shirt has the symbol of the force of good from "Night Game" and the shirt itself is in a color scheme of his animated counterpart's jumpsuit. **The boy is a younger version of Alan Crendall from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime *Page Eleven **Alan mentions his Uncle Janosz, Janosz Poha from Ghostbusters II and Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime **Winston references Vigo as "dead Moldavian dictator." *Page Twelve **Winston mentions parts of events from Ghostbusters II: New Years, the Statue of Liberty, and the Manhattan Museum of Art **An Imp from "Janine's Day Off" is by Janine's computer **Janine imitates Janosz' "Upper Vest Side" line from Ghostbusters II *Page Thirteen **A taxi cab next to Ecto-1a in traffic has an outdated advertisement for the "Ride of the Valkyries," an opera seen by Peter and Egon in "A Fright at the Opera" *Page Fourteen **Peter deduces Winston took on a pro bono case for a child. The Real Ghostbusters have done such busts in episodes like "The Boogieman Cometh" and "The Grundel" **Peter uses the Ghost Sniffer from Ghostbusters *Page Fifteen **The superintendent resembles Slug, human form, from "Ghosts R Us" *Page Sixteen **Peter bemoans stairs, referencing the traumatic stairwell climb from Ghostbusters **Peter mentions golfing, a sport taken up by Bill Murray *Page Seventeen **The ghost sprite on the P.K.E. Meter is from the Kenner Proton Pack toy, seen on the boy's Meter. *Page Eighteen **Next to the bookcase covered in Ectoplasm is the SCEP-TECH from "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" *Page Nineteen **Peter mentions a score to settle, he was slimed twice - in Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters: The Video Game **Winston was looking at a mirror based on one from the first magic trick in "The Cabinet of Calamari" Dapper Dan post **The Megazoid from "Take Two" is seen tossed up as Peter crashes through the wall. *Page Twenty One **One of the city officials mentions Jock Mulligan, the mayor during the events of Ghostbusters: The Video Game **One of the photos is of Slimer **One official mentions the possibility the Ghostbusters have failed to properly contain what they've caught, the exact problem presented by the Poltergeists in Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 and Ghostbusters: Infestation 2 **The increasing paranormal activity alluded to at the end of Ghostbusters: Infestation 2 is mentioned. **The insurance payouts from Ghostbusters: The Video Game are mentioned. **The schematics of Ecto-1 from "Making Ghostbusters" are in the file. **A photo of the Firehouse utilizes the design from Extreme Ghostbusters **One official mentions not knowing how to deal with other Paranormal Investigation and Elimination Groups. One group is alluded to by Artie Lester in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" *Page Twenty Two **The photo of Peter shows Slimer in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. **Peck infers his being possessed and being witness to the Ghostbusters battle against Ivo Shandor in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. **The Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission was led by Peck in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page Twenty Three **There are photos of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and the necrotic cat from Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 *A copy of Cover A appears in the "Who You Gonna Call: A Ghostbusters Retrospective" in the Ghostbusters disc special features of Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014) at the 5:04 mark. *In Ghostbusters: Deviations, on the What Really Happened page, the first image is a close up of Gozer taken from page 3 panel 5. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, the boxes by Kevin Tanaka references Volume 1 Issue #1. *The front cover of Ghostbusters: Spectral Shenanigans Volume 1, reuses Issue #1 Cover RIA/RIB/Second Printing. External Links *Staff News *Cover Preview References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingPreviewsJuly2011.jpg|2 page spread in Previews July '11 IDWGhostbustersIssueOneCoverA.jpg|Cover A GB01_cover_colors.jpg|Cover A, No Text IDWGhostbustersIssueOneCoverB.jpg|Cover B, Destroyer IDWGhostbustersIssueOneCoverRIA.jpg|Cover RIA, Who You Gonna Call? GhostbustersIssueOneOngoingCoverRIB.jpg|Cover RIB, Glow in the Dark GhostbustersIssueOneOngoingCoverRIB2.jpg|Cover RIB glowing IDWGhostbustersIssueOneCoverREAustinBooks.jpg|Cover RE, Austin Books and Comics IDWGhostbustersIssueOneCoverREAustinBooksBackCover.jpg|Cover RE Back Cover, Austin Books GhostbustersIssueOneOngoingCoverREChallengers.jpg|Cover RE, Challengers Comics GhostbustersIssueOneOngoingCoverREChallengersBack.jpg|Cover RE Back Cover, Challengers Comics GhostbustersIssueOneCoverREClemsCollectibles.jpg|Cover RE, Clem's Collectibles GhostbustersIssueOneCoverREClemsCollectiblesBack.jpg|Cover RE Back Cover, Clem's Collectibles IDWGhostbustersIssueOneCoverRE.jpg|Cover RE, Comickaze GhostbustersIssueOneOngoingCoverREComickazeBack.jpg|Cover RE Back Cover, Comickaze GhostbustersIssueOneCoverRECuriousComics.jpg|Cover RE, Curious Comics GhostbustersIssueOneCoverRECuriousComicsBack.jpg|Cover RE Back Cover, Curious Comics GhostbustersIssueOneIDWOngoingCoverRETheLair.jpg|Cover RE, The Lair GhostbustersIssueOneIDWOngoingCoverRETheLairBackCover.jpg|Cover RE Back Cover, The Lair GhostbustersIssueOneCoverREMattsCavalcade.jpg|Cover RE, Matt's Cavalcade GhostbustersIssueOneCoverREMattsCavalcadeBackCover.jpg|Cover RE Back Cover, Matt's Cavalcade Ghostbusters1IDWOngoingRECoverPastPresentFuture.jpg|Cover RE, Past Present Future Ghostbusters1OngoingREBackCoverPastPresentFuture.jpg|Cover RE Back Cover, Past Present Future GhostbustersIssueOneCoverREThirdEyeComics.jpg|Cover RE, Third Eye Comics GhostbustersIssueOneCoverREThirdEyeComicsBack.jpg|Cover RE Back Cover, Third Eye Comics GhostbustersIssueOneOngoingSecondPrinting.jpg|Second Printing GhostbustersIssueOneOngoingCredits01.jpg|Credits Page, from online First Looks GhostbustersIssueOneOngoingCredits02.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersIssueOneOngoingSecondPrintingCredits.jpg|Credits Page, Second Printing GBVol1Part1ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight KevinTanaka18.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Category:IDW Contents